warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanglewhisker
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |elder=Tanglewhisker |mate=Birdsong |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tanglewhisker is a long-haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt, a wide, graying back, grizzled paws, and a ragged ear. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise :During the storm, he slides out of the elders' den, saying that he's never seen a storm like this before. His mate, Birdsong, follows, and asks where they are going. Tanglewhisker strokes her with his tail, and says that they are going further inland where it's safe. :Stormkit is seen climbing a tree branch during a flood, and he slips and plunges into the water. Suddenly, Tanglewhisker dives in and saves him, complaining about kits. He takes him by the scruff and leaves him by his mother. He then shakes the water out of his pelt, and Birdsong scolds him, saying he'll catch a cold. He replies that she couldn't have possibly wanted him to let Stormkit drown. Birdsong says one of the warriors could have saved him, but Tanglewhisker shrugs, saying that they're all busy. Later, Hailstar says that Rippleclaw's patrol will be back soon, and Tanglewhisker comments that he hopes they've caught something edible this time. Birdsong cheerfully replies that she's sure they will have, as it's been a moon since the flood. :As Stormkit and Oakkit slide out of the nursery, they see Tanglewhisker with Troutclaw and Birdsong sunning themselves on the smooth earth in front of the elders' den. After Stormkit is released from the nursery, Tanglewhisker shares fresh-kill with Hailstar, Shellheart, and Birdsong. Birdsong spots Stormkit, and Tanglewhisker appears behind her, tail curled over her back. He asks if that is Stormkit out of the medicine den, and Shellheart arrives to see his son. :When the ceremony is about to start, Tanglewhisker heads down the slope. Later, Shellheart brings back a fish. He gives some to Crookedkit and mentions giving some of the fish to the elders, and that Tanglewhisker won't believe his eyes. As Hailstar starts Oakkit's apprentice ceremony, Tanglewhisker pokes his head out of the den, grumbling. Petalpaw cleans out Tanglewhisker's nest. When the apprentices, Petalpaw, Beetlepaw, and Volepaw refuse to let Crookedkit help, Tanglewhisker, patting his nest into shape, mutters that Crookedkit has to learn sometime. After Crookedkit's return, Tanglewhisker trots down from the elders' den with Troutclaw and Birdsong. Rippleclaw asks suspiciously if they should welcome him back so easily. Tanglewhisker disagrees, saying that Crookedkit is one of them. As they welcome him back, Tanglewhisker and Birdsong weave around him, purring. Shellheart suggests cleaning out the elders' nest, and Tanglewhisker agrees. :Later, as Reedfeather visits the RiverClan camp, Tanglewhisker, Birdsong, and Troutclaw bristle in front of the den. When the secret comes out about Fallowtail's kits, Tanglewhisker murmurs that they'll never know where the kits' loyalties lie. Tanglewhisker is alarmed when Softwing tells them all about the dog. Later, Tanglewhisker and Troutclaw reach the clearing as Hailstar calls a meeting. After the battle with ThunderClan, he carries a lump of snow for Shimmerpelt to drink from. Much after Crookedjaw becomes a warrior, Birdsong calls to Tanglewhisker to come, mentioning his ticks and that he can't reach most of them. :At the Gathering, Tanglewhisker greets Mumblefoot. As the Gathering starts to break up, Crookedjaw paces around Oakheart, Tanglewhisker and Birdsong catching up. When RiverClan takes back Sunningrocks, Tanglewhisker and Birdsong are happy about the warmth. After Rainflower's death, Tanglewhisker carries her body. When Mudfur did one-on-one combat, Tanglewhisker appears angry, saying RiverClan has never fought that way. While Shellheart announces that he's moving to the elders' den, Tanglewhisker nudges him, saying there's plenty of room in the den. :As Birdsong scowls at Crookedjaw and Mudfur for coming in, Tanglewhisker rolls his eyes, saying that when Troutclaw joined StarClan, he thought he would get some peace. While Brambleberry and Mudfur talk, Tanglewhisker snorts that they shouldn't ask ThunderClan for anything. Birdsong then talks to him about the mutt that used to live in the big nest by the Twoleg meadow. Tanglewhisker questions her, and his eyes gleam as she tells him about the dry grass. :After Hailstar dies, Birdsong paces the edge of the clearing, wailing. Tanglewhisker pads after her. He tries to comfort her and says that she shouldn't blame herself. Crookedjaw thinks about how Birdsong liked to say 'Hungry bellies make angry hearts', and that Tanglewhisker had snapped at her the last time she said it. When Fallowtail moves to the elders' den, they mention that Tanglewhisker had died. Trivia *He is mistakenly called Tanglefur in ''Tallstar's Revenge. Kin Members Mate: :Birdsong: Quotes Notes and references de:Strubbelbart fr:Moustache Emmêlée fi:Takkuviiksi ru:Бурьяноусый es:Tanglewhisker Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters